


Home

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lightly Steamy, Northern Lights, Romance, Soft Hela is Best Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Hela and Reader enjoy a quiet little getaway to Midgard to see the sights Norway has to offer.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I daydream about moving to Norway Too Much, and this was the culmination of that.
> 
> Translation for the Old Norse, respectively: “I love you;” “my beloved”

When Hela had asked you to spend the weekend with her, away from the hustle and bustle of the palace and the kingdom and everything that came with living in Asgard, you hadn’t expected her to whisk you away to a secluded little cottage on the coast of a small little village on Midgard.

It was a quaint, modest little room of a home, hardly much more than a kitchen, a bedroom, and a washroom, but it was perfect, and being there with Hela made it even better.

You’d spent most of the afternoon curled together in bed, in varying states of undress as the hours passed, but once it had started to get dark out, Hela had insisted she wanted to show you something outside.

So after bundling up in some warm clothes to brave the chill of the winter air, Hela had taken you by the hand and led you outside, down a well-walked little path to a little dock on the water’s edge, all your own. In silence, you got comfortable as Hela pulled you into her lap, seemingly waiting for something, although what, you weren’t so sure of.

“…how do you know this place so well?” Your soft voice echoed in the near complete silence of the dusk, and you almost regretted speaking at all.

Hela hummed softly, and pressed a kiss to the crook of your neck. “…it was a gift. From a long time ago. Unrequited love.” Hela laughed softly, and you did the same, settling back against her more comfortably.

“…so it’s yours, then?”

“ _Ours_.” She brought your joined hands up, and pressed a gentle kiss to your forearm, just over the tattoo that now resided there. It was an old Asgardian tradition, for married couples to use seidr to create a lasting symbol of your love; a pair of connected, unending loops, with the house crests of both people encased in each half, a permanent showcasing of the joining of two halves to make a whole. It was your favorite part of the marriage ceremony, and you loved having something that was a little bit of you, and a little bit of Hela, as permanent on each of your wrists as your love for each other was.

“…ours.” You couldn’t help the soft curve of your lips at the thought, and you turned your head enough so that you could kiss properly, and you allowed yourself to get lost in her for a few long moments, reveling in the heady feeling of just getting to _be_ with Hela however you wanted, without the council or her family telling you you couldn’t.

“Ek ann þér…” Hela murmured. She’d always been fond of using the Old Words to show her affection for you, and it never failed to make your heart flutter every time she murmured to you with that soft little accent.

You repeated the phrase quietly before settling back against her chest, looking up at the night sky in silence for a few long moments. “…is there a reason you brought us out here? Other than so that we could kiss somewhere /besides/ the cottage?”

Hela hummed out a quiet laugh that rumbled against your spine and settled like a pool of warmth in the pit of your stomach. “Just wait for a little while… It’ll happen any minute now.”

You nodded, and turned your eyes back towards the stars, threading your fingers with Hela’s as she wrapped her arms around you and settled her hands over your stomach.

You’d just about decided to complain to Hela that you were getting a little too cold for comfort when the sky began to come to live in front of you, blues and greens dancing across the night sky in perfect little ribbons. You’d never seen anything like it before, even with the wondrous view that living on Asgard gave you every night _and_ day, and you found yourself completely and totally mesmerized, so enthralled with the sight that you could feel your mouth hanging open from sheer awe.

“ _That’s_ what I brought you out here for…” Hela mumbled against your shoulder, watching you far more than she was watching the sky.

“….what do they call it?” you whispered, your entire face lighting up with every different color the sky changed.

“It is known as the aurora borealis. The humans have yet to figure out what causes it, and I don’t have any other explanation either, other than some kind of magic that even _Asgard_ is unaware of.” Hela spoke in a gentle voice, the same tone she always used when she was explaining things to you, and she brushed your hair out of your eyes gently as she watched you.

“Does it happen every night?”

“Not _every_ night, from what I understand. But often.”

You nodded, still too in awe to tear your gaze away so that you could look back at Hela. “It’s _beautiful_.”

Hela smiled softly, and kissed the side of your head. “Not nearly as beautiful as the woman I’m holding in my arms.”

You could feel the blush creeping into your cheeks as you finally looked back at Hela. “I don’t think I can compare to _that_.”

Hela only kissed you softly, and while there was nothing particularly special about the act; you’d kissed many times before, in many situations, in that moment, you’d never felt more in love and whole and _complete_ as you did sitting there with Hela, kissing her as the night sky lit up around you.

“…could we stay here?”

Hela laughed softly, brushing the backs of her fingers along your cheek as she studied you. “It’s only our first night, little one.”

You blushed a little under the affection. “No, I mean… could we _stay here_?”

Hela said nothing for a long while, and you were worried that you had offended her. You knew that the relationship with her family was tense and strained, and you didn’t want to overstep your boundaries in any way. “…I suppose I could always ask. If the new baby is a boy, then… I’ll lose my place in the line of succession, anyway. So I wouldn’t really have a reason to stay on Asgard.”

“…you mean that?”

Hela looked at you softly, far softer than you imagined anyone could look at someone. “…I know I’ve made… questionable choices in the past, Y/N, but… I don’t want to do that anymore, I don’t want to _be_ that anymore. I want you, _always_. _Only_ you.”

You kissed her again, mostly to hide the fact that tears were welling up in your eyes, but Hela made no comment about it, even once you had separated and you had laid your head back on her shoulder, shifting to the side so that you could wrap your arms around her as you looked up at the night sky, still completely in awe of the lights.

After a long while of sitting in silence, you felt Hela’s hands start to wander, moving to settle at your waist as she pressed a kiss just behind your ear. “…have you ever made love beneath the stars, _minn kona_?”

You _knew_ she could feel the shiver that ran down your entire spine, and your cheeks flushed as you turned your head enough so that you could look at her, eyes darkening as you found Hela looking at you with that familiar, mischievous little grin. “…I’ll be cold…” you murmured, hardly convincing Hela _or_ yourself.

“I’ll warm you up…” she argued, already shifting so that she could lay you back against the blanket she’d laid out for the two of you.

You couldn’t argue with that logic, and you just smiled softly, _contently_ as you looked up at the dizzying colors painting themselves across the stars.

Minutes later, Hela had you seeing an entirely different set of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see in particular, drop a comment or follow me on tumblr at LokiGayForHela, where I write drabble and oneshot requests.
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
